


herbal soothers

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Marijuana, Substance Use - Weed, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: John arrives home from work to discover that Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson have been up to no good.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson & John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	herbal soothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkid/gifts).



> prompted by @hunninutqueerio on tumblr:
> 
> concept: sherlock getting stoned with mrs. hudson and john walking in on them
> 
> \----
> 
> Originally posted in a chapter-fic with several other prompts, now posted on its own.

John was exhausted. His feet dragged on the sidewalk, relief sinking into his bones at the sight of the familiar black door of 221B.

Stepping through and climbing the stairs, he paused. One hand on the railing with a frown on his face, John took in a deep, long inhale. A skunky scent filled his lungs, strong enough to make his head swim for a second. In a fragment of thought, he wondered if Sherlock was cooking up some strange new experiment. But the smell was too unmistakable, too distinct, and he knew exactly what it was.

Entering the sitting room, he was a little taken aback to see Mrs. Hudson. She and Sherlock were sat across from one another, Mrs. Hudson in John’s chair and Sherlock in his own. Sherlock was slumped against the old leather with his long legs crossed at the knee, his elbows slipping off the armrests. He looked like a melted version of himself, his face slack and mouth tilting in a slow, easy smile at the sight of John entering the room.

“Ah, John’s home,” he announced. “Hii-iii, John!” The way Sherlock said his name made it sound closer to _Jawn_ than John, and he drew the _hi_ out in a sing-song tone.

“Um. Yes, it’s me. Hello,” John replied, confused. The smell he’d caught a whiff of on the stairway was much more pungent here. Smoke blew out in a cloud from his own chair, and Mrs. Hudson tilted around the armrest to grin at him. There was a rolled cigarette in her hand.

The smell told John the rolled cigarette was definitely not filled with tobacco.

“Oh, Doctor Watson!” Mrs. Hudson’s grin, inexplicably, widened. “It is you! The good doctor is here!” For a reason completely lost on John, she dissolved into giggles. Sherlock stared at her, his eyes wide as saucers, before joining in. The sound was deep and rich, and it sounded utterly mad to John.

“How high _are_ you?” John demanded, catching on. His question only sent them into another fit of laughter. To John’s shock, Sherlock curled into himself, spasmed, and snorted so hard he nearly slipped off the chair. “Oh my god — what exactly are you smoking?”

Mrs. Hudson turned reproving, bloodshot eyes upon him. “They’re herbal soothers, young man!” she scolded with a wagging finger. “What are you, the police?”

Straightening in his seat, Sherlock rearranged his ridiculous limbs into something like a pretzel. “Don’t be insulting, Hudders. John is much smarter than the police!” They both dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Still standing in the doorway, John stared at them. “Lovely,” he muttered. “That’s just lovely. So good to come home from work to take care of more people.”

Sherlock waved the words away, his hand flopping loosely back and forth on a limp wrist. “Do stop being such a stick in the mud, John. Learn to have some fun.” With that, he managed to stretch far enough to actually slip out of his chair and onto the floor. He did so in a fluid motion that made him appear boneless. The event sent Mrs. Hudson into another fit of laughter, Sherlock joining soon after.

Dropping a hand over his eyes, John sighed, “Bloody hell.”


End file.
